A Little Bit Longer
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: When Brittany gets sick Santana flies her, Brittany and Sugar to Seattle to get the best doctors to treat Britt. Will she make it? Brittana Faberry Klaine Calzona Sugarmony and others. Grey's anatomy x-over.


**This is a one shot I thought up a few hours ago. I hope you all like it. I'm still trying to break out of my writer's block for my other stories. Like "Never Alone" "No Way" "Before We're Gone" And so on.**

**AN: I own nothing. Grey's belongs to Shonda and co. and Glee belongs to RIB. And the song belongs to the Jonas Brothers.**

**Angst with a happy ending.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit Longer<strong>

When Brittany got sick Santana took her to the best doctors in New York. After not getting enough answers or direct answers Santana flew them out to Seattle to get checked over by the ones she thought were the best. It didn't take long for her to get her aunt to agree to have Brittany looked over by her team and friends. They quickly rushed Brittany into exam rooms and did all that they thought necessary to figure out what was ailing the blonde.

Callie Torres walked into the on call room to find her niece holding her four year old daughter tight whispering soothing words to her. She sat next to Santana as the younger Latina began singing a lullaby Callie knew too well to the little girl who Callie had to admit was a carbon copy of her sister. She sang along with Santana till the youngest Pierce-Lopez was fast asleep and tucked in.

"Do they know anything yet?" Santana asks as Callie shakes her head.

"They are still running tests." Callie rubbed Santana's back and looked down at the little one. "How'd you get the name Sugar?"

Santana smiles wide as she looks down at her daughter. "Brittany wanted our daughter to be named something sweet. I couldn't believe the first choices. She loved a lot of things sweet. Sweet Valley High, Sweet Lady kisses, hell…" Santana chuckled. "Even her coffee tasted disgustingly sweet. Four months into the pregnancy and I drank some of her coffee and nearly gagged at the amount of sugar she put in it. When I asked she told me. 'I like my coffee sweet so I add a lot of sugar.' You could see it on her face. A light bulb went off and that smile was so big I don't think I could have denied her anything as long as I saw that smile." Santana wiped a few stray tears away.

Callie pulled Santana into her more wrapping both arms around the girl. She understood. It was the same with Arizona and her own little girl. She loved seeing her girls smile. Not just any smile the full blown smile with teeth and in Arizona's case dimples.

"So we decided on Sugar." Santana said as she remembered that day.

* * *

><p><em>Santana was groggy but the smell of food and coffee motivated her to get out of bed and search for her wife who she-disappointingly-learned was not there to greet her as the first thing she saw in the morning. She got out of bed and groaned placing a hand on her stomach as she did so. She pulled on her robe and made her way towards the source of the heavenly smell.<em>

_Santana yawned upon entering the kitchen and covered her mouth with her hand. The eccentric blonde dancing around the kitchen with her ear phones in and iPod tucked in her pocket, beamed at the appearance of her beautiful wife. She danced over to Santana and grabbed her hands twirling her around and dancing with her._

_Santana laughed at the blonde's actions but stepped away and watched as her wonderful wife danced around her before placing her hands on Santana's hips. Brittany smiled as she mouthed the words to whatever Britney song she was dancing to as she pulled their bodies together planting a lovingly chaste kiss upon the smiling lips of her gorgeous and awesome wife._

_Santana moaned in appreciation as she reciprocated the kiss only for the blonde to break away moments later._

_"Morning darling." Brittany grinned acing the accent tipping the non-existing hat on her head._

_Santana couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped and kissed Brittany once more before heading to the table._

_"Morning babe." Santana says sitting down and grabbing the coffee mug on the table. She sips it and nearly spits it out at how sweet it is. "Britt, why is your coffee so sweet?" Santana asked getting up to pour her own cup._

_"I like my coffee sweet, so I add a lot of sugar." Brittany's face lit up as it clicked in her head. "Sugar."_

_Santana saw this and smiled contently. She knew where her wife was going with this. "Sweet as Sugar."_

_Brittany abandoned her cooking and rushed over to Santana rubbing her belly. "Here that? You got a name." Santana swore to herself that she would never stop falling in love with Brittany in their wedding vows and seeing her talk to their baby in her belly just made her love her more. When Brittany first brought up children she was scared shitless. But now she was ecstatic. She always knew she and Britt would have kids. But she wasn't expecting them at twenty two during the start of her career. Thanks to one Rachel Berry who indeed took Broadway by storm a demo CD was in the hands of a well-known producer to a well-known record label._

_Even they tried to talk her out of having kids because she had just released her first album when Brittany brought it up. The record sales were amazing and it was only the middle of summer. Talk of a tour was brought up quickly with how popular her music got._

_So the baby decision was put on the shelf till a bit after Santana's twenty fourth birthday._

* * *

><p>The door opened bringing Santana out of her memory. It was Meredith.<p>

"Derek thinks he found something." She says and Callie nods.

"I'll go see what it is. You stay here with your little girl. She is going to need you Santana. Don't forget it isn't just you." Callie says kissing Santana's forehead before walking out.

Santana looks over at Sugar's sleeping form and smiles. It was just last week Sugar was dragging the two of them out the door to visit the ducks when the first sign of pain came. Brittany got out of bed and after walking to the park Santana noticed the discomfort on the blonde's face and the limp on the way home.

Santana pushes stray hairs from Sugar's face. "We'll be ok. We'll get through this." Santana whispers, kissing her daughter's temple. "Mommy is going to be just fine."

* * *

><p>Cancer.<p>

In her left tibia and brain.

She phones Brittany's parents after going to check on the sleeping Brittany. She calls Quinn and the next thing she knows, the Berry-Fabrays and Hummel-Andersons are flying out on the first flight to Seattle.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival to SGMW Rachel takes Harmony to play with Sugar while Kurt, Blaine and Quinn stay with Santana.<p>

"What did they say?" Quinn asks sitting next to her best friend.

"My aunt says they had a similar case concerning the tibia with this passionate ballet dancer and should be able to save her leg. Dr. Shepherd is looking for the best way to go in and remove the tumor in her brain. There are risks Q…" Santana sniffles as she wipes her eyes with her sleeves. "But I can't lose her. I can't raise Sugar on my own. The only reason I agreed to have kids was because she wanted one so badly and when she found the damn procedure that would knock out the sperm donor factor I was ecstatic. A kid that would biologically be ours. I agreed because I knew that I wouldn't be able to corrupt that kid and have her turn out like me." Santana sobbed.

Kurt sat on Santana's other side. "There is nothing wrong with you Santana. And there is no way you could corrupt that little girl. There is also nothing wrong with her turning out like you. She is your daughter. She is going to learn from you and Britt. You'll make mistakes. We all do. No one is perfect San."

"You have to be brave for your little girl because she is going to be looking to you during this time. She is going to need you." Blaine says laying a comforting hand on the Latina's shoulder.

Arizona walks up behind Callie and smiles as she rests her chin on Callie's shoulder. "She has amazing friends."

"She does." Callie agrees as they continue watching the four. "They're her family."

"Have you seen Harmony yet?" Arizona asks.

"Rachel and Quinn's kid?" Callie asks and the blonde nods. "Not yet."

"She's adorable and she's a little shy but with a mom like Rachel I'm sure she'll break out of that as she grows. The kids in peds get along great with her and Sugar. You should see it." Arizona grins.

Callie turns her head to look at her wife over her shoulder. "See what?"

"How protective Sugar is with Harmony. She stays close but not too close to smother her or scare the other kids. Those two are gonna get married someday." Arizona smiles and Callie laughs.

"They're three and four Arizona." Callie says.

"So, how old were Santana and Brittany?" Arizona asks and Callie looks down and mutters in defeat.

"Seven."

"There is just a few years difference. But I can see it. They'll be together one day." Arizona smiles kissing Callie softly.

* * *

><p>It is a day later that they announce that Brittany will go into surgery the next day to remove the tumor in her tibia.<p>

Puck arrived later that night with Mike and Tina.

* * *

><p>While Santana was asleep in the on call room that evening Brittany calls everyone into her room.<p>

"I want to do something for Santana." Brittany says. "To let her know we'll be ok. That I'll be ok." Brittany says as she strokes the brown tresses of her little girl who wouldn't let anyone take her from her mom's side or release the hospital gown. Even as she is fast asleep she has a vice grip on the gown.

"What do you need from us?" Owen asks looking around at his team of doctors.

"I was wondering if we could use the peds room since there is more room." Brittany said and Arizona nods.

Brittany had gone down in the afternoon after lunch because she was tired of the four boring white walls.

"I'll need a piano, a few amps and microphones." Brittany said. "A few guitars, electric please and drums."

"Usually we don't allow it. But I'm sure we all need some cheering up." Owen said.

"I'm sure the kids will love it." Arizona adds.

"We'll help set up." Lexie says taking Mark's hand.

"Someone's gotta do the heavy lifting." Jackson grins high fiving Alex.

They worked through the night to have it ready in the morning for after Santana woke up.

* * *

><p>"Why am I blindfolded?" Santana asks aggravatingly as Quinn and Rachel lead her to the peds wing. "And I swear to god if you two knock me into anything I will go Lima Heights."<p>

"Just come mami!" Sugar grunts as she tugs on Santana's pant leg.

Santana sighs and remains silent the rest of the way.

When the blindfold comes off Santana is confused at first as to why she is in a room full of kids crowding around a set of drums and a piano. Puck is holding an electric guitar in hand and Dr. Hunt is too. Rachel smiles at her as she goes over to the piano where Brittany is sitting at the piano bench holding a mike. Mike is sitting behind the drum set with a smile. Finn taught him in high school.

"What's going on?" Santana asks and Quinn pulls a chair up and pushes her into it.

"You're unhappy. I get that this is a sad time but I need you to be happy." Brittany says. "I'll be fine and this is to let you know that I will be." Brittany smiles as she nods to Rachel who begins playing. Brittany wasn't just singing for her and Santana. But for the kids and other patients who were waiting for their cure.

**Got the news today  
>Doctors said I had to stay<br>A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
>When I thought it'd all be done<br>When I thought it'd all been said  
>A little bit longer and I'll be fine.<strong>

Santana and Brittany kept their eyes locked. But Brittany looked away to look at the kids. Letting them know this was for them too.

**But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone**

How true that was.

**And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
>And every time you smile you laugh you glow<br>You don't even know, know, know.  
>You don't even know<strong>

It was the truth. Brittany loved it when Santana smiled or laughed. She always had this glow about her when she was content and had all her walls down and was genuinely happy.

**All this time goes by  
>Still no reason why<br>A little bit longer and I'll be fine.**

Brittany directed the next verse to the kids in the room offering them smiles. There was no reason why. It just happens. To those who don't deserve it or expect it.

**Waitin' on a cure  
>But none of them are sure<br>A little bit longer and I'll be fine**

Some of the parents to the kids were also gathered around with tears in their eyes standing by their children.

**But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
>You don't know what it's like to feel so low.<br>And every time you smile you laugh you glow  
>You don't even know, know, know.<br>You don't even know, know, know.  
>You don't even know, no<strong>

The instrumental part came up and Tina pulled Santana's from her seat and brought her over to Brittany. Once Santana was in reach Brittany took her left hand in her own linking their pinkies together so their wedding rings knocked into each other.

She lifts their adjoined hands and kisses the back of Santana's. "I'll be fine." She whispers before singing the next verse.

**And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
>Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!<br>And every time you smile you laugh you glow  
>You don't even know! Yeah! Whoa!<strong>

Brittany knew the risks of her brain surgery. Derek laid it out for her and she understood them and accepted them. She knew she would be in surgery all day. They would operate on her tibia first. Give her a few hours to rest before going in and getting the brain tumor.

**So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
>All the highs and lows are gone.<br>A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
>I'll be...fine<strong>

Santana leans down and kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany beams as Callie places a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"We have to get her to surgery."

Santana nods as she helps Brittany into her wheelchair.

Brittany addresses the kids. "That was for you as well. A little bit longer. Don't give up." She tells them and waves as she is rolled out of the room.

* * *

><p>ONE YEAR LATER<p>

Santana opens the cupboard and grumbles in Spanish when she can't find what she is looking for. She knows it is in here somewhere.

She hears giggling and the patter of feet running around upstairs. She knows where it went.

"Sugar! Just because your name is printed on every candy wrapper does not mean it is yours!" Santana shouts.

Things got better since last year. After everything they deserved some nice things.

Santana walked upstairs and barged into the five year olds' room. "I tell you this all the time." Santana chastises as Sugar and Harmony hide under the bed. Santana shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she grabs the bag of candy and walks to her room.

She drops onto her bed and drops the bag of candy beside her.

A giggle brings a smile to her face. She rolls onto her side and runs her finger over the scar. Callie did her best to keep it as small as possible only three to four inches.

"They take the candy stash again?" Brittany asks. Her knees are pulled up to her chest and a book is resting upon them.

"Of course. I need to find a better place for it." Santana grumbles pulling a piece of taffy from the bag. She opens it only for it to be plucked out of her hand by her wife. "Hey!"

"You have more." Brittany points as she goes back to her book.

Santana smiles contently as she reaches into her bag and pulls out another piece of candy.

"You should really call your aunt back." Brittany says closing her book. "She wants monthly updates on Sugar and Harmony." Brittany giggles.

"Why does she want monthly updates?" Santana asks taking a bite out of her chocolate bar.

"Because Arizona is so sure our little Sugar is going to end up falling in love with Harmony, like you and I." Brittany said and Santana scoffs.

"Please, Harmony is too much of Berry. Sugar will probably get annoyed with all the rambling." Santana says.

"There is actually a bet going on." Brittany muses.

"There's a pool going on about whether or not they get together?"

"Why do they need a pool?" Brittany asks.

"A bet. There is a bet going on?" Santana asks.

"Yeah. Rach and I agree with Arizona. They'd be a cute couple. Don't you think?" Brittany asks.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Sugar would totally top Berry-Fabray."

"What makes you think it won't be like us?" Brittany asks and Santana blushes.

"They're only five and four. It's too early to be even thinking about this." Santana says in a rush as she shoves the rest of her chocolate bar in her mouth.

Brittany kisses Santana's cheek and smiles. "We're totally going to win though."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Also I am not a doctor so all the medical stuff is only what I can remember and what not from watching grey's and other doctor shows.<strong>


End file.
